starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Тёмные служители
Тёмные служители ( ) — слабо организованная группа тёмных джедаев, участвовавшая в Войнах клонов. Главный организатором этой группы был бывший мастер-джедай, ставший лордом ситов, граф Дуку, сами служители служили Конфедерации независимых систем, подобно джедаям, служившим Ордену джедаев и Республике. Служители действовали как угодно, от убийц до шпионов военных руководителей, в зависимости от их индивидуальных профессий, но все они в первую очередь подчинялись Дуку. Большинство членов стали жертвами войны, и сама организация прекратило своё существование после смерти Дуку в 19 ДБЯ. Описание Набор thumb|left|250px|Дуку берёт себе в ученики Асажж Вентресс. Темные Служители были группой из тёмных джедаев завербованной графом Дуку и его Конфедерации независимых систем во времена Войн клонов. Многие из служителей были бывшими джедаями, будучи перешедшими в КНС в связи с их разочарования о том, что Галактическая Республика стала коррумпированной. Некоторые из них присоединились из-за личной преданности Дуку, другие присоединялись из-за ошибочного увлечения либо темной стороны Силы либо желанием получить знание Ситов, оба из которых организация отстаивала. Некоторые члены служителей являвшиеся чувствительными к Силе, но не имевшие никакого предварительного обучения, брали частные уроки у Дуку. Стать членом Тёмных служителей не так трудно, особенно для наиболее чувствительных к Силе принимали без возражений. Тем не менее, такие призывники обычно оставались незначительными игроками в этой организации, пока они не завоёвывали доверие Дуку, либо через проявления лояльности или используя гнев, свидетельствующий о переходе на темную сторону Силы. Как только это было достигнуто, Служителям давали более важные задания, а иногда проходили Ситское обучение. По сути это не считалось нарушением Правило двух, так как некоторые члены служителей изучали определённые элементы знаний Ситов и философии. Ярким примером является Асажж Вентресс, которая прошла подготовку медитацию Ситов. Категория:Организации ситов Категория:Организации сепаратистов Оружие Как организация, служившая Ордену лордов ситов, тёмные служители сильно придерживались философии Ситов, и многие из видов оборудования служителей имели ситский дизайн. В частности, у них были танки Сит-Инфорсер. Каждый из этих танков включал пару бластерных пушек и две ракетные пусковые установки. Хоть эффективность была один-на-один атак, Дуку настаивал, чтобы они держались по три в группах для повышения эффективности. Всем членам организации были предоставлены синтетические красные кристаллы для своих световых мечей, многие из которых с гордостью носили их. Примечательно, что Квинлану Восу был предоставлен кристалл, который первоначально использовал Дарт Андедду. Однако некоторые члены продолжали использовать Илумские кристаллы, считая, что с ними они были похожи на джедаев, особенно если они действовали в качестве диверсантов или шпионов в Ордене Джедаев. Помимо этих стандартов, служители также использовали свои оборудования и оружия по их личному усмотрению, в связи с различными ролями, которые они проводили в рамках военных кампаний КНС. Идеология thumb|right|250px|Дуку показывает Квинлану Восу кристал Дарта Андедду. У Темных служителей не было идеологии или философских учений, они по большей части представляли собой оппозицию для джедаев и их учений. В целом Служители желали свергнуть Галактическую Республику, которая погрязла в бюрократию и жадность. Квинлан Вос считал, что присоединился к служителям из-за желания покончить с коррупцией в Республике, а не из-за жажды власти, и по-прежнему действует в соответствии с учениями джедаев. Однако организация находилась под сильным влиянием философии Ситов, и из-за этого была глубоко втянута в Тёмную сторону Силы. Dooku cited during his meeting with Yoda on Vjun that since all beings carried the Dark Side within themselves, turning to it was simply to acknowledge another part of one's self, and was not in itself inherently evil. С другой стороны, общаясь с Квинланом Восом, Дуку заявил, что отказ джедаев использовать темную стороны была мотивирована страхом, и если джедаи перестали бы бояться её, они могли бы использовать его, чтобы избавится от несправедливости в галактике. However, as Dooku was a full Sith Lord at the time, his beliefs cannot be taken to represent the attitudes of the Dark Acolytes as a whole. In fact, many members of the organization were capable of partaking in spectacular displays of depravity with only the flimsiest of justifications. Nikkos Tyris, notably, was of the opinion that the attainment of strength and power eliminated the need for any justification at all; a Sith ideal. Члены Артель Дарк right|110px Артель Дарк командовал войсками КНС на Дагу, где он поработил жителей Рибита. Его деятельность привлекла внимание Республику и республиканские войска под командованием мастера-джедая Шаак Ти напали Дагу. Дарк повел своих сил против Республики, и сразился с Шаак Ти на световых мечах. В конечном счете потерпел поражение и был убит мастером-джедаем. Асажж Вентресс right|110px Асажж Вентресс является самым ярким из членов Темных служителей, а также получала приказы от Дарта Сидиуса. Проданная в рабство на Раттатаки, датомирке приходилось выступать на гладиаторских боях, до тех пор пока её не заметил Дуку. Оценив её боевые способности, Дуку дал Вентресс одно из первых заданий в качестве служителя - сразится с падаваном Энакином Скайуокером. Не смотря на поражение в дуэли со Скайуокером, Вентресс продолжала служить ситам, а также демонстрировать свои способности не только в качестве шпиона и убийцы, но и коммандера сепаратистских войск. С каждым боем Асажж становилась всё сильнее, что не очень радовала Сидиуса и в 21 ДБЯ приказал своему ученику Тиранусу избавится от неё. Во время битвы при Салласте Дуку сообщил Вентресс, что она больше не его ученица и приказал войскам обстрелять её крейсер. Однако Асажж удалось избежать смерти. Она бежала на Датомир, к Матери Талзин и Сёстрам ночи в поисках помощи. Кадриан Сей right|110px Кадриан Сей была одной из первых служителей в начале Войн клонов. До битвы на Джеонозисе она выполняла задания на окраинных мирах. Она не откликнулась на призыв Корусанта принять командование солдатами-клонами. Вместе с Толом Скорром Сэй работала в качестве личного телохранителя графа Дуку. Во время дуэли на Киффу она была убита другим служителем - мастером-джедаем Квинланом Восом, работавшим под прикрытием на Республику. Карок right|110px Вместе со своим братом-близнецом Виноком, Карок был один из слуг графа Дуку. Он и его брат очевидно имели низкий ранг в рамках организации, и были назначены относительно на простую обязанность - защищать завод по производству кортозисных боевых дроидов СВ-3 на Металорне. К несчастью, для Карока и его близнеца, они столкнулись с Энакином Скайуокером, который убил их в последующие дуэли на световых мечах. Квинлан Вос right|110px Квинлан Вос был отправлен джедаями в качестве двойного агента, чтобы присоединиться к тёмным служителям и как можно ближе подобраться к Дарту Сидиусу. После краткого сражения с другими джедаями-отступниками ему позволили переговорить с графом. Дуку сразился с Восом в поединке, Поняв, что потенциал темной стороны у джедая высок, граф разрешил ему присоединиться к служителям. Квинлан сопровождал Дуку Саато right|110px Саваж Опресс right|110px Сев'ранс Танн right|110px Появления * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Джедай: Мейс Винду'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 53: Радиус взрыва'' * *''Джедай: Дуку'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 60: Ненависть и страх'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 68: Доспехи'' *''Испытание джедаев'' *''Войны клонов: В тени'' * *Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм) *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Keep the Faith!'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''I, Jedi'' }} Неканоничные появления *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Источники *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство'' (обновлённое и расширенное) *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' Категория:Организации ситов Категория:Организации сепаратистов